Hetalia one-shots!
by Flying leamon kitty
Summary: hey everybody! have you ever wanted to have your favorite pairing written about? well then this is for you! jut type up a little review with the pairing and maybe a prompt!
1. Chapter 1

_**hey guys! flying leamon kitty here! I just wanted to say that this isn't a real first chapter, it's just a little note telling you that if you want a one shot just put it in the review! here is a list of what I am willing to write and what I am not willing to write.**_

_**what I**_** am NOT**_** willing to write;**_

_**any types of leamons.**_

_**yuri.**_

_**yoi. (I know that I'm spelling it wrong, but it's late and I'm really lazy.)**_

_**anything that is above pg-13.**_

_**what I AM willing to write;**_

_**anything that's not above! cx**_

_**so please suggest a pairing, it can be OC's, reader inserts, almost anything. ALMOST.**_

_**~ flying leamon kitty 3 **_


	2. i got an e-mail

_**okay so I know your probably like "hey where's the one-shot!?" well I got an e-mail last night, and I don't remember who it was from. and it said that I won't do boy on boy. what I mean by I won't do yaoi it that I won't write boy x boy lemon. and the same thing for Yuri. I have absolutely no problem with writing guy on guy or girl on girl.**_

_**just not in a lemon type of way. I just wanted to clear that up. I promise that the next chapter will an actual one-shot.**_

_**~ Flying lemon kitty **_


	3. fem norway x denmark

_**okay! this chapter was asked for by Mimi and Morphine. thanks for the suggestion!**_

* * *

_Matthias looked out the window at the lazy drizzle of rain. He didn't know why, but for some odd reason he liked the rain, it reminded him of old times. He was glad that all the other Nordics we out and about, because he didn't want them to see him being all sentimental. Matthias sighed gently and let old memories embrace him. _

_~~~~~~~~le memory!~~~~~~~~~_

_**((okay, I couldn't find fem! norways human name soo I'm going to stick with Norway...sorry..))**_

_Matthias was walking along a street that lead to the park, his black umbrella keeping him dry from the down pour of rain. The thought of why he wanted to go for a walk in this type of weather totally eluded him. when he reached the gate of the park, he was grateful that is was unlocked. when he stepped into the park, he saw a figure sitting on a beach, in the rain, without a umbrella. Matthias walked over to the figure, and saw that it was no other than...Norway!_

_She was just sitting there, her blond hair in braids. Matthias looked down at her in utter puzzlement. "sup nor." she looked up at being spoken to. "oh, hello Matthias ." She said with the same bored tone of voice as always. "why are you out without a umbrella?" "I forgot one..." "well...here..." Matthias smiled slightly and handed his umbrella. "thanks.." "anytime." "but, now you don't have one.." "we can share." Matthias grinned. Norway stood and handed the umbrella back to Matthias, who -much to Norway's distaste- held it over both of them. "we should probably start going home.." Norway muttered. they both started walking. "hey um nor..." "what?" "I umm iloveyou" Matthias sputtered quickly. "w-what?" "nothing forget I said it..." Matthias said as he handed the umbrella to Norway and hurried off. "but...I love you too..." Norway said as soon as she saw Matthias turn the corner. _

_~~~~~~end of le memory!~~~~_

_Matthias was suddenly overtaken by the feeling that he should have stayed with Norway just long enough for him to see her reaction and hear her reply. Tears rolled down his cheeks. Norway unlocked the front door and walked inside to see her crush crying... "Matthias! what's wrong?!" she asked. Matthias wiped the tears off his face quickly. "pfft nothings wrong nor." he said in a shaky tone of voice. "your lying to me..." Norway glared slightly, if he really loved her then he should have shared his feelings with her. "please tell me..." she purred into his ear. "I was remembering the day at the park..." Matthias smiled slightly. "you never stayed for my reaction.." "I was scared that you would reject me...that it would have ruined our friendship.." Matthias looked at the ground. Matthias felt a pair of soft lips brush over his. "I love you too..." Norway said with a soft smile. With the biggest smile of all time Matthias took Norway into his arms bridal style. He bounced into his room and shut the door behind him. _

_even after all this time Norway and Matthias still love the rain._

_the end! _

* * *

**_okay, I really hope that was what you wanted Mimi, I tried to make it longer but I failed terribly. remember if you want your pairing to have a chapter leave it in a review with a prompt if you want. ~flying lemon kitty. _**


	4. china x liechtenstein

_**here is another chapter! this was asked for by mystery fan! thank you for asking! and I just have to say, I love the prompt! it's freaking awesome! so thank you again! ~ flying lemon kitty**_

* * *

_"are you sure you can handle it?" "of course, aru!" china answered Switzerland with a pleasant smile. "I'm trusting you with her safety then..." Switzerland said as his little sister Lichtenstein walked forward. "I'll see you after the paint ball war then.." "but Switzerland aru, we're playing too!" "oh yeah..I forgot.." Switzerland said with a frown._

_~~~~~~~le time skip to the paint ball fight!~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_yells and screams of joy, surprise, and anger echoed across the playing field. china had strict orders form Switzerland and was told to keep Lichtenstein in one safe area. which he had done exactly. "Mr. China sir?" "yes lili?" "I'm kind of bored..." "so am I, aru. but I have strict orders form your brother to keep you safe and to keep you in one safe area, and if it's okay with you I would rather not die..." china shuttered at the thought of what Switzerland would do if he didn't follow his orders. _

_ "don't worry about big bruder." lili said with a shrug. out of no where she had a paint ball gun in hand and was walking out of the small little shelter like thing that china had found. "wait! aru!" china said following after her with rapid speed. "I'm not as weak as I look ya know." she said with a slight wink. a slight blush crept it's way onto china's pale face. "well I guess we could walk for a little while.." china muttered. "yay!" she said as she took his hand tightly in hers._

_china's face felt like it was on fire. lili was suddenly leading china down a manmade path in the woods where they were all playing. out of freaking no where lili shoved china to the ground and shot two paint balls in the direction of a bush, where Prussia stood up from, the front of his playing gear had two bright pink spots on them. "keseseses~ that vas pretty badass..."Prussia chuckled and wandered off. "how do you know how to do that?" china asked as he picked himself up and dusted himself off. "well, I learned how to shoot from big bruder." lili blushed. china smiled, he took her hand gently. "let's keep going, aru." lili nodded in agreement. "wait...Mr. China I really like you..." she said with a bright red blush. "I really like you too, aru.." he said his blush matching hers. _

_lili took the leap of faith and gently pushed her lips against his. china was a little shocked at first, but then melted into the kiss. "we should go back to the shelter..." lili said after she pulled away for air. "I agree, aru." china smiled. they walked hand in hand back to the shelter. where Spain was waiting for them. Spain put his sights on lili and pulled the trigger. china and lili were both taken by surprise. china moved in front of lili and took the paint ball like a man right to the chest. "I did promise to protect you" china said with a smile. "you did well..." Switzerland muttered from behind them. "but next time I see you two kiss I might not be so calm..."_

_the end! _

* * *

**_okay, okay I know ooc here...I really wanted to make lili sound like a little bit of a badass, because come on she lives with Switzerland for butt's sake! and I know that I can't really write a proper china..sooo yeah..._**


End file.
